New Home, New School and New LOVE ?
by samijackson
Summary: After the second war Percy and his mother moved to Sally s cousin Charlie. Percy hopes for a normal school year ( which we all know is impossible) In Forks he finds new friends and maybe a new love life as well. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sally never married Paul Blofis , No Percabeth

Prolog

After the second war Percy and his mother moved to Sally´s cousin Charlie Swan because there was not a school Percy was not a school in New York that would take Percy. After a talk with her brother Sally and Charlie decided to transfer Percy to Forks High. After Tartarus Annabeth and Percy broke up because they found out their love was sibling love and not more. The relationship between Gods and their children became better and the Camps United and what surprised Percy the most was that he got blessed by all the Gods and gained with that new powers. Even with his awesome new powers Sally still insisted that Percy finishes High School.

CHAPTER 1 AT THE AIRPORT

PERCY POV

_5 minutes till we have to board the plane. I think I am going to be sick…I hope Uncle Zeus does not try to blast… but he said that he loved me like an uncle should love his nephew but I am still not sure and his grin was kinda creepy…anyway_

,,Percy…Percy…Earth to Percy " my mom said

,,Huh,what is it?´´ I asked her

,,I was trying to tell you it is time to go. Are you still scared of flying ?I thought Zeus blessed you. I do not think he would blast his favorite nephew. So stop worrying and start going inside the plane.´´

,,Yeah, I am going.´´

_I am kinda excited. Dad told that Forks was one of the few places on earth that are free of monsters. Huh… a normal school year. And mom said there is a place called la push where I can swim. _Somehow _I feel good. it´s been a long time since I felt like that. After Tartarus everything was just too much and than Gaia came and only with Jason´s help, I could defeat her. Tartarus made me weaker, in body and mind. There is not a night that I go without nightmares… Sometimes everything gets too much.I should stop thinking about it. It is time to let go…_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sally never married Paul Blofis , No Percabeth _ITALICS PERCYS THOUGHTS_

Prolog

After the second war Percy and his mother moved to Sally´s cousin Charlie Swan because there was not a school Percy was not a school in New York that would take Percy. After a talk with her brother Sally and Charlie decided to transfer Percy to Forks High. After Tartarus Annabeth and Percy broke up because they found out their love was sibling love and not more. The relationship between Gods and their children became better and the Camps United and what surprised Percy the most was that he got blessed by all the Gods and gained with that new powers. Even with his awesome new powers Sally still insisted that Percy finishes High School.

CHAPTER 2

_**PERCY POV**_

_We are finally here. It was a long flight and I am happy to feel the earth beneath my feet. Beloved earth. THANK YOU UNCLE ZEUS FOR NOT MAKING ME GO BOOM WITH YOUR MASTER BOLT. _

,,SALLY´´ _a dark haired man in a police uniform yelled my moms name and hugged her_

,,CHARLIE, it has been a long time. It is good to see you.´´ said Sally and let go of him.,,This is my son Perseus, but we call him Percy.´´

,,Hello Percy . You can call me Charlie, if you like._Hmm why not?_

,,Hi Charlie. I heard you have a daughter. Bella, was It ´?´´

,,Yeah, she is waiting at home. We should go,too´´Charlie said to us

**2 hours later**

,,Sooo, here we are. ´´ Charlie told us

_The house was definitely bigger than our apartment. I like it. It has a big garden and it seems that I can have my own room. So why not ?_

,,I like it" I told my mom and Charlie.

,,Then lets go inside.´´

,,BELLA. WE ARE HOME." yelled Charlie

A brown haired, tall girl came into the living room from the kitchen. She is taller than me and looks a little bit shy. She had dark blue jeans, tennis shoes and a green hoody on. She was not overly beautiful nor ugly. She looked good enough to be popular but would not stand out in a crowd of people.

Demigods are all beautiful. That's something we got from our godly parent. Even our scars make us not are a symbolic. I have yet to see an ugly demigod but I do not think it is possible. I am not sure if it is true, but Annabeth always told me that especially children of the big tree, like Thalia,Bianca,Hazel and me have a beauty every women would kill for. Nico and Jason are the most handsome male halfbloods. Then I asked Annabeth why I am not on the male side with Nico and Jason, she said that I was more beautiful more than the other big three girls as well. I had the body structure of my mother but the colorings of my dad. I am kinda small. Well I do not believe her anyway and never really thought about it. We are always surrounded with beautiful demigods and gods so we do not look at mortals as much as I used to bevor I found out who and what I was.

,,Hi I am Bella. I cooked some chicken with rice for .would you like to eat now?´´ Bella asked us

,,Oh Yeah, I am really hungry. Lets go!´´ I told her and dragged all three of them into the kitchen.

After we ate Charlie showed us our rooms and after I unpacked I went directly into sleep


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hallo Guys I am back. **_

_**So before I start the next chapter i have a question **_

_**Who should I pair Percy up with? **__**I made him small and beautiful so I want to make a slash pairing. There are not many Percy Jackson/Twilight slash stories with Percy as the main character and I want to make one. Please no flames.**_

_**So I have a few suggestions and please tell me what you think**_

_**-Seth/Percy**_

_**-Embry/Percy**_

_**-Paul/Percy**_

_**-Jason Grace/Percy**_

_**So please tell me what you think about these pairings One of them will happen in this story but there will be action and adventures,too. Percy will get a visit from an old enemy…**_

_**AND NOW TO THE REVIEWS**_

_**-**__**Shedemonica**__**, thank you for your review. I will try to update the chapters as soon as I can**_

_**-funlove109,**__** thanks for liking the fic and reviewing. I am happy that you like this story and I try to update as soon as possible.**_

_**-**__**ghiandaia mimico,**__** thanks for the review **_

_**- **__**FavFan, I am happy that you like it. Thanks for the review**_

_**-Lexi,**__** thanks for the review Percy will meet the Cullens and the wolves soon**_

_**-**__**bladeofdarkness,**__**no problem **_

_**-it's a secret,**__**I think so,too. Percy is really cute and I think there should be more pjo/twilight slash stories **_

_**OH HAS A NEW ABILITY.**_

_**Now on with the story. Here comes CHAPTER3**_

_**The next morning, Percys first day at Forks High **_

Percy woke up at 7 am to get ready for school. His new room was awesome. The walls are blue and on the left one was his bed with dark green sheets and besides that was a little book shelf. On the right wall is a table and besides that a closet. He went to the closet to get his clothes for the day out. All were new and a present from Aphrodite. He took out dark blue jeans, a t-shirt which has _Sea Prince_ written on it and a dark blue jacket and his black leather booths.

After he changed he went downstairs into the white and grey kitchen to find his mother, uncle and cousin already at the breakfast table waiting for him.

´´Morning Honey, did you sleep well?" asked Sally him. She knew he had nightmares almost every night.

"Surprisingly Good." Percy answered and sat down next to his mother.

"Do you want to eat something?" Bella asked him" I made some eggs and bacon.

" I am starving" answered Percy her."So when do we need to go ?"

"In fifteen minutes. I want to show you around before we need to go to the class room."

"Thanks Bella" said Percy and smiled at her and made her blush a little.

Percy looked at his mother and just noticed now that she looked like she was going somewhere

"Mom, where are you going?" asked Percy confused. His eyebrows were knitted and he wore a confused pout on his made him in Sallys eyes more adorable.

"I have a job interview today at the local library. There I can work and look things up for my next book and get a bit money" she told him

"Ohhhh" and Percy nodded in understanding

"Percy"said Bella"we need to go now" and she went to get her jacket

"Ok"answered Percy her and stood up, kissed his mothers cheek and followed Bella who was already outside by her truck and waited for him

On their way to school Bella told him about her friends the Cullens and her other friends like Angela and Eric and the friends at the reservation. Her best friends are Jacob Black and Edward and Alice Cullen.

"They seem nice" said Percy

"Yeah,they are. They cannot wait to meet you"she told him

**AN:Lets pretend Bella already showed percy the school and now is lunch time**

After his last period before lunch ended, Percy went into the cafeteria to meet Bella. She waited at the door and took him to the food line. As he walked there he could feel eyes watching him. He supposed it was because he was new. They took their food and sat down next Bellas friends.

"So Bella, who is this" asked a blond haired girl with brown eyes

"Guys this is Percy. His mother and mine dad are cousins, so that makes us cousins as well. He moved here from New York" she told them" and these are Jessica(the blond one), Mike(he looks like a soccer player), Eric( he makes me remember Ethan Nakamura) and Angela(nice looking girl with black hair)"

"So man, why did you move from New York to a small and rainy town like forks?asked Mike

"There are not any schools in New York that would take me in. I have a habbit to get kicked out from schools."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys **____** this is not a chapter.**_

_**I just wanted to inform you about the poll for the pairing. You can find it on my profile.**_

_**You have two choices **_

_**The next chapter will be updated soon**_

_**Thanks for the reviews**_

_**Could you please tell me why I should pair percy up with the person of your choice. I struggle a bit and it would really help. Thanks : ) SEE YOU SOON **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE!**_

_**I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight…sigh**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys. :)**_

_PERCY POV_

_It has been a few days since I moved to Forks and Bella wants to introduce me to some of her friends whom live in the reservation near the beach La Push. They are Quileute and they go to the school at the reservation, so that's why I didn't meet them at school. _

_Today is Saturday and Percy and Bella decided to go to the beach to meet Bella's other friends. Percy woke up at 10 am and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Under his dark green jeans and white shirt, he wore his swim trunks. The weather was nice. The sun was shining and he wanted to swim. If he were at Camp Half blood he would make Annabeth go swim with him, even when it was cold. _

_Thinking about the Camp made him miss his friends and the Gods because after the war they visited more frequently and some of them spend more time with Percy than with other Demi Gods._

_After he finished getting ready for their trip to the reservation, he went downstairs into the kitchen to eat something. Bella was already there. She wore blue jeans and a black shirt with black sneakers. She was sitting at the table eating cereal._

_Percy made himself some as well and sat next to her._

"_Morning Percy. Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah, let me finish and we can go. I really want to see the beach. I love water and swimming and everything else you can do there." I told her excited_

_After we finished with our breakfast I got my yellow sneakers and went with Bella to her truck. Then I remembered the surf board I got from my dad before moving here and asked her if it was possible to take it with me. She said yes and put it into the trunk. On our way to the reservation I told her a few things about New York and my friends (but I did not tell her about Demi Gods). I told her about my best friends Annabeth and Grover and my strange relationship with Clarisse and the others._

_Then I told her that I had three older brothers on my father's side. The oldest is Triton, then Theseus and Orion (yes, they are alive in my story. Poseidon made them immortal because he did not want to lose his sons. The children of Poseidon have a good relationship and the older ones are protective of Percy)._

"_You have a bog family Percy" said Bella to me_

"_Yeah, believe me there are more than I even know" I told her" my father's side is really big."_

_We reached La push in half an hour. Bella's friends weren't there. She told me we are a bit early, so I decided to surf a bit. I changed out of my clothes and because I already had my swim trunks on I only needed to take my board and jump into the water._

"_I will go surf now. Just yell at me when your friends are here" I told her and ran into the water._

_It felt awesome. The water was not cold and the waves were high and wild. I could feel every living being in the water and I felt home and safe. Something I only felt when I was in my father's domain after tartar us._

_**BELLA POV**_

Percy was an awesome surfer. He looked wild and free. Even as his cousin I could see that he has a beauty that left vampires in the shadow. He is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. That's kind of weird but it is true.

"Hey Bella "yelled Jake as he and his pack ran to me. He hugged me.

"Hi Jake and guys" I greeted them "How are you doing?" they all said they were good and asked me how I was.

"So Bella… Where is your cousin you wanted us to meet?" asked the always smiling Embry me

"Look there" I pointed to Percy who was riding a really big wave. He looked so wild beautiful and free. I never saw him this happy before.

"Wow" said someone and they gaped at him. Percy was a sight to behold.

"He is really beautiful" said another one of them. I could not tell who said it.

"PERCY" I yelled and he looked at me with his sea green eyes that looked like the ocean itself.

_**PERCY POV**_

_I heard Bella yell my name and saw her and a few guys and one girl yell my name. They all looked at me and I saw over to them._

"_Hey Bella" I greeted her "Are these the people you told me about?" I asked her_

"_Yeah Percy, This is my best friend Jake "she pointed to a tall dark haired and colored guy. He was maybe 3 or four heads taller than me and had definitely more muscles. They all wear tall and muscled. Jake had a nice smile on his face and shook my hand._

"_This is Leah" she pointed to the only girl on the group. She was kind of beautiful and reminded me of Piper."Next to her is her younger brother but taller brother Seth" introduced me Bella. Seth was like all the other guys well muscled and tall. He had a nice small which showed all his teeth. He hat laughter-lines which made him in my opinion more handsome. We shook hands, his hand was like Jakes warm and big and made mine look tiny in comparison. It wasn't fair that I was always the smallest._

"_These are Quill and Embry. Jakes best friends besides me of course" she told me giggling and pointed to two guys next to Jake. Quill and Embry were like the others big and well muscled. Embry had a nice smile which made you smile at him as well. You just could not help it. Quill had a nice smile as well and looked like all the others handsome as well. Bella had ridiculous good looking friends._

"_The guy next to Leah is Paul." said Bella. Paul looked really handsome and he smiled at me. He had mixed warm brown and green eyes. He was maybe three and a half heads taller than me and he shook my hand. His hand was warm and big and his smile was beautiful. He did not look like he smiled much but then he did it was beautiful. _

"_And guys this is Perseus Jackson 18 years old and moved from New York to forks" she introduced me and I winced at being called Perseus_

"_Please call me Percy" I told them _

"_Man that are cool Tattoos (Yeah I made three tattoos for Percy)" said Embry as he looked at my arm and shoulder. I had my father's trident (the one in the first movie) on my left arm in sea green. On my right shoulder I had the sign for _praetor ship _of the roman camp and on my ankle I had the Greek letter omega a sign for Olympus._

_I thanked him and was happy that they did not mention my scars. Maybe the mist hid them. I decided to change into my clothes. While changing I could feel eyes watching me, it made me feel self-conscious but I did not comment on it. _

"_Hey Percy" said the always smiling Seth" We are going cliff diving. Do you want to come?" _

"_What is cliff diving" I asked him and tilted my head confused. Huh some of the guys blushed. I wonder why…_

"_Do you see the cliffs there?" I nodded" We jump down from there into the water" he told me and it sounded awesome_

"_That Awesome, I want to jump as well" I told them excited_

"_Are you sure?" asked me Paul and he looked kind of worried._

"_Yes, let's go."I told them but before I could run off to the cliffs my mobile phone rang._

_It was made by my cousin Hephatus (SPELLING?!) for me. It was special and it did not attract monsters like other technological thinks. It looked like an I phone and was blue. I could not be destroyed by anything, which was good because our quest and life's are usually not like a walk to the park._

"_Hello" I said as I put the phone to my ear_

"_Hello little bro" said my "beloved" older brother Triton_

"_Hello brother. Why are you calling me? Is everything ok?" I asked him worriedly_

"_Yeah, I just wanted to remind you of your debut in a few weeks. It is time that you will be officially introduced as the fourth prince of Atlantis. Also, Aphrodite will come over to get you ready before you come over. „He told me_

"_Ok. I understand brother. Are you and the others ok?" I asked him" How is dad and momma." After the Amphridite became like a second mother to me._

"_They are good. We are more worried about you, little brother „he told me_

"_It would be better if you were with us, safe in Atlantis" he said to me_

"_Don't worry too much Triton. I will go now. See you guys soon. Love you and tell the others I miss them as well" I told him and hung up before he could make me come over to Atlantis_

_While I talked to my brother the others were talking themselves. I went over to them and asked if we could go cliff diving now. It sounded awesome. _

"_Yeah, let's go." said Quill and we went up the cliffs._

_**So that's it for chapter 4**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE!**_

_**THANKS; SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER:**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title of this chapter meeting family, loves daughter**_

_**HI GUYS: ) So I am back : )**_

_**Here are the Poll results for now**_

_**Paul/Percy is on the first place with 45 %. This really surprised me. I never thought Paul would be the one on the first place right now.**_

_**Jason/ Percy with 27% are on the second place. I like this pairing really much. I would love to read more stories with this pairing.**_

_**Seth/Percy with 18% is on the third place. I really thought this pairing would get more votes.**_

_**And last Embry/Percy with 9%. I personally think this pairing is really cute as well but at the moment Paul is winning.**_

_**I HAVE A FAVOUR! PLEASE TELL ME WHY I SHOULD DO THE PAIRING YOU WANT IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME! IF I GET A REALLY GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD DO A PAIRING THAT DID NOT GET AS MUCH VOTES AS THE OTHERS I WILL THINK OF CHOOSING THAT ONE. SO PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME THE REASON SO THE MOST LOVED ONE WILL BE CHOSEN.**_

Percy Pov

Cliff diving was awesome. We did it for an hour before I got tired. Right now I am sitting with Bella in her old red truck driving to Jakes friends Sam and Emily. While we were cliff diving I got a feeling that something is different with Jake and his friends.

Percy and Bella parked beside Jacobs's car and got out of the truck. Percy looked tired and he yawned constantly. "_Stupid side effects of the curse of Achilles"I thought _ They went over to Jacob and his friends and together they went inside Sam and Emily's house.

Without knocking the guys and Bella and Leah went inside. In the living room sat a tall muscled man with tan skin black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello boys, Bella and Leah and who is this?" said that man and pointed at me

"Hey Sam, this is Percy Jackson. Bella's cousin. He just moved here from New York." told the always smiling Seth

"Hey" I said "it's nice to meet you" I said to him and he smiled at me

"Percy went with us cliff diving today. He was awesome" said Embry with a big warm smile at me, which I returned

"Oh is that so" said Sam sounding interested

Suddenly a woman came inside the living room with a big scar on her face… and cookies on a plate. The others looked at me afraid I would comment on her scar, which I wouldn't. To lighten the mood I did the only logical thing…

"COOKIES" I screamed excited. Everybody looked at me shocked and after a moment of silence everybody began to laugh at me.

Jakes Pov

After Percy´s exclamation everybody began to laugh, which made him pout. Aw he looked so cute. Like a younger brother I never had. I had the sudden urge to tussle his hair and I did it, which made him pout more. And some f the guys in here blush like Paul, Embry and Seth. Hum I don't like people watching him. Only after some time Percy made me feel protective of him. I want to look after him. Like an older brother who looked after his sis…I mean brother. He was so cute. I put my arm over his shoulder and he looked up at me and then to the cookies still carried by Emily

"Percy the woman, who is holding the cookies, is Emily. She is Sam´s wife and makes awesome cookies." introduced him to her

"Hello" said Percy suddenly looking shy and he blushed" I am Percy. Bella´s cousin. It is nice to meet you Emily."

"Hello Percy. Do you want some cookies?" she smiled teasingly at him" My cousin, who is still in the kitchen and I made them. She is Leah's and Seth´s cousin as well."

"Oh that's why. Leah went immediately into the kitchen." I said

"Yeah, I will get them" said Emily and went into the kitchen but not before giving Percy the cookies.

We all sat down and ate the cookies while Emily got Leah and her cousin. Their cousin was beautiful but she already had someone and none of us imprinted on her. But she is a good friend and Leah's best friend.

The three women came back into the living room and Percy looked shocked.

"PIPER" he yelled and tackled her onto the ground

"PERCY" she yelled as well and hugged him tight. This made some of the guys look jealous. Hehe…like I would allow any of them near my little brother. Idiots.

"You two know each other?" Asked Emily

They both looked and stood up.

"My mother is Percy´s cousin" said Piper. This made the guys who were just jealous of her look relieved. "So Sea Prince" said Piper _Sea prince ?" _What are you doing in Forks" she asked Percy

"Finishing school" answered Percy

"How are you?" she asked him and looked worried

_Why would she be worried?_

"I am fine" said Percy and this made Piper look more worried and she glared at him which made him look at his hands.

"Hey guys me and Percy are going outside for a bit" said Piper and grabbed Percy´s arm without waiting for an answer and left the house.

"Well, that was weird." said Paul looking worried at the spot Percy sat before

"How are you Percy? And please do not lie to me" said Piper. With our wolf ears we could hear every word she said.

"I am fine Piper. I am ok, or will be." answered Percy

"We are all worried about you. A left camp a few days ago and the guys were frantic. Especially Jason! He wanted to leave Camp but his father nor Chiron would allow nor anyone else to come search for you. Then we asked why, they said you needed time to heal and some time alone"

"Piper I would love to have you and the guys here with me. Dad and Uncle Z are just over protective of me" said Percy "you know how they are"

_Me and the guys are looking at each other. We have so many questions.- Jakes Pov_

"It's just, we miss you Percy." said Piper with so much emotions in her voice.

"I miss you, too and I will come back to camp when the holidays begin. But I really needed some time alone. Time to forget that dreadful place."


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**Hello guys and girls. I am back.**_

_**PLEASE VOTE OR REVIEW FOR THE PAIRING**_

_After his talk with Piper, Percy and her went inside and saw everybody looking at everyplace but not into their faces. They looked weird but Percy did not ask them why. They spent the rest of the day playing videogames watching films and eating junk food. _

_A few days later…_

_Percy and Piper spent almost every day together with the Quileute and Bella. One day they decided to spend the afternoon at Bella´s house._

_Percy Pov_

_I was sitting between Seth and Piper watching an old movie. It was not really interesting but I felt relaxed. I did not have a care in the world but there was something missing…_

_I missed my friends in Camp and my dad, uncles and cousins. I missed Nico, Thalia, Reyna and Annabeth, Leo and the Stoll Twins. Everybody…_

_I was taken from my memories by a knock from the door._

"_Are we getting visitors Bella?" I asked my cousin curiously_

"_Not that I know of" she told me and went to the door_

_The other guys and I waited in the living room for her. Five minutes later she came inside with a familiar, tall, muscled and blond looking boy behind her._

"_JASON" I screamed and tackled him in a hug. He hugged me back, so tight that I could not breath_

"_Jason…air…need to breath" I told him choking. He immediately loosened his grip but did not let go of me._

"_I missed you Perce" he told me and nuzzled my neck, which made me giggle_

"_I missed you, too, Jace. How are you? How are the others?"I asked him excited_

"_Everybody is good. They all miss you…especially your father and brothers" he told me _

"_I thought uncle Z did not allow you to come here?" I asked him_

"_Yeah . a funny story." he sweatdropped and scratched his neck. Like he always did when he was nervous "Why do you not introduce your friends to me" he said to me and took my hand in his_

"_Sure. Hey guys this is my best friend Jason" I told them and only now I noticed their dark looks directed at Jason. Why would they look at him like that? They did not even know him. When I turned to Jason he looked the same way back at them. His eyes narrowed and suddenly he pulled me behind his back and pulled his sword out and pointed it at them._

"_What the hell.."_

"_IS that a SWORD"_

"_THE HELL IS GOING ON"_

_Everybody freaked out._

"_Do not move" told Jason them quiet, dangerous and darkly" What do you want from Percy?" _

"_Jason, what is going on?"I asked him nervously "Put your sword away. They are not monsters and do not want to hurt me" I told him and tried to reassure him._

"_How can you be so obvious Percy" he asked me "If your dad found out you hung out with monsters he would come here immediately_

"_Monsters? What are you talking about?"I asked him_

"_So Wolves. Care to tell me why you hang out with my Percy? Are you trying to kill him or kidnap him, hurt him? Who are you working for? It cannot be uncle Hades, Gaia or Kronos " integrated Jason them _

"_Dude, what are you talking about?" asked Embry him looking nervous_

"_Put that sword away. Please man you make us a bit nervous" asked Seth him_

"_OK guys Stop. I think we need to talk." I told them and stood between them_

"_Percy get out of the way. I do not want to hurt you. Exactly the opposite actually. I try to protect you from these beasts. Who knew what could happen if I did not came here? I…we cannot lose you again…" he told me and tried to grab my hand and put me behind him again_

"_We would never hurt Percy" said Jake and the others nodded_

"_In fact you look more dangerous than us" growled Paul _

"_EVERYBODY STOP! And Jace please put that sword away. For me, please" I asked him and pouted at him. He looked at my face, sighed and put it away. "Thank you Jason" I smiled at him _

"_So, let's sit down and talk." I told them_

_We sat around the table with Jason on my right side and Piper on my left. The others and Bella sat down on the other chairs, with Jason and the Quileute still glaring at each other._

" _So it seems like, we are all not human but Bella." I told them and the guys and Bella looked shocked and vary._

"_What are you?" asked Leah curiously and shocked_

"_I think we should introduce ourselves. What do you think guys?" she said smiling lightly at me and then at Leah and Seth_

"_That's a good idea" I told her and Jason only nodded_

"_Who wants to start" I asked them_

"_I will" said Piper " So guys I lied to you then I told you I went to a normal Camp. This Camp is everything but normal. It is the only place on earth that is completely safe for People like me, Jason and Percy." she explained to them_

"_What do you know about greek and roman gods?" asked Piper them_

"_You mean like Ares, Athena, Apollo and Artemis?" asked Bella_

"_Yeah and they are real. And every once in a while they come down to earth and have affairs with mortals, humans" she explained to them_

"_Jason, Percy and I are the outcomes of such affairs." she told them_

"_So… you want us to belief that you guys are half gods?" asked Quil skeptical_

"_You guys are shapeshifters and you do not belief then we tell you other supernatural beings are real?" asked Jason_

"_How did you know that?" asked Leah and Jason just smirked at her _

"_We cán show you proof that it is true" said Piper and the Quileute and Bella nodded_

"_ok lets go into the back yard" said Percy " because there is more room for me and Jason"_

_They went outside and stood arounf the for Half-Bloods_

"_Piper you will start" said Jason and she just nodded_

"_Ok guys. I am a daughter of Aphrodite. Most Aphrodite children have the power to change their outward appearance. I have the power to charm speak. So Seth please dance like a prima donna" she said and Seth started to dance really bad. The guys looked shocked and started laugh at him_

"_You can stop know" she said and he stopped: Next was Jason_

"_My name is Jason Grace and I am a son of Jupiter" and started to fly above their heads "proof enough for you ?" he asked and landed on earth_

"_And I am Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon" and I made the earth shake and made it rain_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody,**

**Sorry for not updating so long. Well I am back and I will try to update more often.**

**So here is Chapter 8**

**_What happened in the last Chapter?_**

**_In the last Chapter the Wolves and Bella found out that Percy, Piper and Jason are Half-Gods and saw a bit of their powers._**

**_Percy Pov_**

_That went well. I mean they did not faint or anything but it seems like all but Seth, who is grinning like he just won a trip to Hawaii, are shocked. Piper looks at the wolves sympathetic and Jason next to me just looks smug. Huh…I wonder why? _

**_Jacob Pov_**

_Well I never have thought that Percy would be a supernatural being and a freaking Half-God at that. Man…I am kind of shocked. It is not often that your honorary little brother and his friends come out and tell you that they are kids of the most powerful beings, in whom I did not even belief. _

**No one's Pov**

**"****Sooo… how about we go back to the living-room and I make us some coffee and we talk a bit more?" said Bella awkwardly while pointing a finger to the white house.**

**"****Yeah. That's a good idea „answered Embry and started to walk towards the house while the others followed him.**

**After everybody sat down with Percy at the head of the table and with Piper to his left and Jason to his right and Leah next to Jason because she is one of the Wolves who is not scared after the sword accident.**

**"****I have a question" said Jacob confused "you told us that you go to this Camp because it is the one of only safe places for people like you but why exactly do you need these safe places? Are there some people who hunt you or something? And how is these Camp safe for you? And how can you find it? Did you grow up knowing that you are a Half-God because we don´t know that we are wolves before our first change.**

**"****Well…that are a lot of questions Jake" told him Piper with an awkward smile.**

**_"_****There are two Camps. One is for Demi-Gods like me and Percy with a Roman God like Jupiter or Neptune, this one is called Camp Jupiter after the King of Gods and my father" explained Jason with a proud smirk on his face and made the wolves shudder softly, while thinking of their earlier confrontation " the other one is Camp Half-Blood for Demi-Gods like Piper and again like Percy. Percy is somewhat a special case who has both roman and Greek blood. Demi-Gods have a special smell that attracts monsters that hunt us and in most cases kill us. There are not many Demi-Gods who live till the age of 13 if they are not brought to one of the Camps. Around the Camp is a magical barrier that does not let monster in. The Camps train us to become Heroes. The training is not easy but it helps us survive in the outside world and makes us ready to fight in wars." explained Jason with a serious face and his eyes and look suddenly much older.**

**Percy saw how Jason looked and decided to hold his hand to give him a little comfort. Jason´s eyes brightened immediately at that and he squeezed Percy´s hand to show him he was alright.**

**"****What do you mean with war?"Asked Paul confused.**

**"****The life of a Demi-God is never easy. If we do not train at Camp we go to quests for our parents and get ready to fight in wars. Jason and I fought in one war, while Percy fought in two. Through prophecies we get an early warning and know about the main parts of a war.**

**Percy was the hero of two prophecies but let me tell you it was not easy. We lost too many…" said Piper with her voice going quieter at the end**

**Everybody was silent. The wolves and Bella could not believe that these three went through so much.**

**"****I think that's enough for today" said Percy with a small sad smile" how about we go to La Push? I want to show Jason the beach" exclaimed Percy and stood up from his stool**

**"****Yeah. I think that's a god idea. "Said Jacob**

**_Preview for chapter 9_**

**_"_****_Hey Jason? Asked Quill "you have tattoos as well "it looks just like Percy´s"_**

**_PLEASE REVIEWWWWW: PLEASEEEEEEEE_**

**_SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER _****_J_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hello everybody.

I am back. Sorry that i didn´t update for so long

No ones POV

The wolves and demigods plus Bella were on their way to La Push. As soon as they reached the beach Percy jumped into the water. He always felt in the water more alive. All around him were excited sea animals that wanted to speak with him. They were happy to have the youngest prince of their king back in his realm.

Percy POV

It isn´t always an advantage to be able to speak with sea animals. They were all speaking at the same time. I was happy that they were happy to see me but it was a bit exhausting...

"Hello little brother" spoke a familiar voice behind me.

" TRITON" i screamed and tackled him into a hug. I was happy to see him after all I was the only one who didn´t live in our fathers palace. I spent more time with my brothers after I changed the law and we called each other but it wasn´t enough in my opinion but I know that they have their gody duties to fullfil.

"What are you doing here brother ?" I asked him.

" I felt your presence and wanted to visit you"he answered me with a warm smile on his face and ruffled my hair. Suddenly he smirked

"How about you introduce me to your friends?" he asked me and I did not see a problem with it. Triton changed much after the war aganist Gaia. He did not want to get to know me before and I wanted to know why. After I persuaded him into telling me why I understood his reason. He was scared to feel the pain of losing his brother. Orion and Theseus were made immortal by father and know the lived mostly in his palace with Triton and Amphridite.

After we got to know each other better he became protective of me just like Theseus and Orion are.

"Come on little brother" said Triton and we swam to the beach

"Hey guys" I screamed as soon as we reached the beach.

The pack, Bella,Piper and Jason saw us and Jason and Piper blanched as soon as they spooted Triton next to me.

" Greetings Lord Triton" said Jason as he and Piper bowed infront of him.

"Stand up son of Zeus and daughter of Aphrodite you do not need to bow to me." he told them with a smile on his face

As i looked to Bella and the wolves I could only see confusion in their eyes so I decided to introduce them .

"Triton, this is my cousin Bella and the La Push wolf pack" Triton looked shocked and said nothing for a few seconds and suddenly he started to chuckle " only you can befriend a pack of wolves and say it like it´s nothing special.

"Guys this is my oldest brother Triton and the heir of Atlantis" the wolves and Bella looked shocked and started to bow clumsily. Triton and I started to chuckle and Jason and Piper looked amused.

" So brother I do not have much time, while I am here I can remind you again do not forget about your debut. Aphrodite will be here in two weeks to get you ready" with that Triton gave me a hug and a wave to the still bowing wolves and the amused looking demi gods and disappaired into the sea.

Third person POV

"So what should we do know?" asked Embry

"Do you guys want to cliff jump ? " asked Seth with an excited look on his face

"Sure" said Jason and took his shirt off

"Hey Jason " said Quill as he and the others pulled their shirts off " these tattoos...Percy has the same one"said Quill with a strange voice as he pointed to the Predator Tattoo of Camp Jupiter.

"Yeah" said Jason with a smug smile on his face but did not offer an explanation. Piper saw that smile and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She knew Jason was in love with Percy and wanted to show them that Percy was his...without obvious Percy knowing.

"It is a sign of leadership in Camp Jupiter. Both Percy and Jason were leaders of Camp Jupiter and got the tattoos. Our friends Frank and Reyna are currently the leaders of Camp Jupiter while Percy is still the leader of Camp Half-Blood" she explained to them, while Jason knew the she knew what he thought and looked at her annoyed. he did not need more competiton for Percy´s hearth. There were so many rivalls from both Camps...

While Piper was explaining to the wolves Percy already went to the cliff.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everybody:). I am sorry that I did not update for soooo long because I had to do so much for University and still do and I sis not feel lige writing anymore...but i loged into my fanfiction account and saw all my unfinshed stories...and spontaneous wanted to give you guys a new chapter...  
>Hope you guys enjoy it :)<br>A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight Warnings: Bad language( I am not a native speaker so I apologize for the mistakes I make) and Slash..

Chapter 10 A godly visit Two weeks later Percy, Jason,Piper,Bella and the wolf pack were again at La Push to go cliff jumping or in Jason s case, glaring at everyone who came to close to Percy including Piper and Bella who were Percy s cousins. Jason felt more protective of Percy after the war and now that he hung out with the wolves, Jasons protectiveness went overboard. He was lucky that Percy was obvious to this but Piper glarred right back at him if he dared to glare at her.  
>Jason POV Jason knew he had to go back to camp before Chiron would send anybody to search for him...after all he told them he would go visit Camp Jupiter not Percy. If he told them they would either stop him because his father told him to give Percy some time to heal, which does not make any sense because Jason is Percy s best friend and future boyfriend(even if Percy did not know it jet) and he should be with him or everybody would want to go with him to visit the youngest child of the sea and Jason did not want to share Percy s attention with anyone.<br>He was lucky that Lord Triton and Piper did not tell anybody that he was here or he would be in big trouble.  
>,,Do not think that I am happy that you are there with my little brother sky brat"said a voice in Jason s head.<br>"Oh gods...what the hades was that?"asked a shocked Jason "What is it Jason?"asked a happy tanning Piper next to him "I just thought I heard something"answered Jason and looked at a widely grinning Percy jumping from one of the highest cliffs at the beach and he could not look away from the beautiful son of Poseidon "Stop looking at Percy like you want to eat him Jay...you do nat want to scar him afterall...just that you know I am rooting for you so do not dissapoint me...because you are not the only one after Percy "I know that Piper"said a grim Jason. He knew that there are many boys and girls after that cute son of Poseidon "Nico and Connor for example and i believe Jake and Nyssa have a crush on him, even Leo tried to flirt with him when he first met Percy on the argo II." told him a smirking Piper who when turned around to get more tanned "WHAT?LEO,too?"asked a shocked Jason "Oi..sky brat...don t you dare forget me."  
>"Oh gods, the voice in my head is real"thought a shocked Jason "Oh you did hear something brat...I am lord theseus son of Poseidon and Percy s older brother"said Theseus voice in his head "What do you want Lord Theseus"asked Jason "Triton told me that you are with my younger brother and tht you are in love with him..and the only reason he was not going to tell your father drama king about it was because you are protective of Perseus and do not wish to see him hurt and thats the same reason we wont tell your father that you are are worried about that wolf pack and you are a good fighter, so look after our little brother because if even a hair on his head is hurt I am going to hurt you...Do You Understand?"asked the strong voice of the immortal son of Poseidon "I understand Lord Theseus afterall protecting percy was one of the reasons why I am here"i told him in my own strong predator voice "Thats good"said a reassured Theseus and Jason noticed that the immortal was worried about his only still mortal brother.<br>Jason knew Percy just wanted to finish school before he would join the other immortal seven. All of the seven accepted immortality but Percy. Percy wanted to spend as much time as he could with his mother before he bacomes immortal.  
>"Oh there is one thing as well before i leave you alone...tell everybody that they should close their eyes. Aphrodite is coming to get Percy ready for the deput and you and Aphrodites daughter are going, too, afterall my little brother would not be happy if we did not include his future boyfriend, and yes i heard that..be happy that i did not tell father brat, and his friends" told him theseus "Everybody you need to close your eyes we are getting a godly visitor"said Jason in his predator voice and everbody quickly shut their eyes Jason POV END "Good Day demigods,wolves and human"said a musical voice<p>


End file.
